9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Buff
A buff is a skill that increases a character's attributes or stats. Buffs are trained by players, and the more a buff is used, the better it becomes as it levels. At this current point in time, Cheng 10 is the highest possible attainment for buffs, but in future patches Cheng 12 will be the maximum level. As of patch 41, there are the following buffs: (incomplete list) Warrior Buffs * Characters within a radius of 5 get Damage + 83 for 3 Minutes (works only on party members) * Warrior Meditation - Damage and Defence + 16 * Greater Warrior Meditation - Damage and Defence + 23 * Warrior Steps - Attack Rating + 34 and Dodge + 12 * Greater Warrior Steps - Attack Rating + 19 and Dodge + 71 Hybrid Buffs * All attributes +19 for 30 Minutes * Return 12% Damage for 10 Minutes * (Self buff)Constitution +36, attack +140, defense +100 for 12 Minutes * Hybrid Meditation - Damage, Chi Kung Damage, and Defence +3 * Greater Hybrid Meditation - Damage, Chi Kung Damage, and Defence +20 * Hybrid Steps - Attack Rating +12 and Dodge +43 * Greater Hybrid Steps - Attack Rating +19 and Dodge +71 Healer Buffs * Wisdom + 31 for 30 Minutes * Constitution and Essence + 31 for 30 Minutes * Strength and Dexterity + 36 for 30 Minutes * (Self buff) Attack Rating, Dodge +100 for 10 Minutes * (Self buff) Damage, Defense +50 for 3 Minutes * Defense +35 for 30 Minutes *Healer Meditation - Damage, Chi Kung Damage, and Defence +16 *Greater Healer Meditation - Damage, Chi Kung Damage, and Defence +23 *Healer Steps - Attack Rating +12 and Dodge +43 *Greater Healer Steps - Attack Rating +19 and Dodge +71 Nuker Buffs * Wisdom + 31 for 30 Minutes * (Self buff) - Defense + 240 for 30 Minutes * Nuker Meditation - Chi Kung Damage and Defence + 16 * Greater Nuker Meditation of - Chi Kung Damage and Defence + 23 * Nuker Steps - Attack Rating + 12 and Dodge + 43 * Greater Nuker Steps - Attack Rating + 19 and Dodge + 55 Clan Buffs All Roles get these skills for their clan * Brotherhood of Thieves - Defense + 50 for 30 Minutes * Shaolin - Attack rating and Chi Kung attack rating + 55 for 30 Minutes * Sacred Flower - Avoid Attack Rating(Dodge) + 55 for 30 Minutes * League of Beggars - Max Life + 200 for 30 Minutes * Basic Clan Meditation - Damage and Defence + 12 * Advanced Clan Meditation - All Damage and Defence Ratings + 23, HP & VE + 100 * Basic Clan Steps - Attack Rating and Dodge + 20 * Advanced Clan Steps - All Attack Ratings + 19 and All Dodge +71, Movement Speed + 2% Wu Tang and Heavenly Demon do not have a Basic Clan Steps or Protection Vagabond Buffs * Basic Meditation - Damage and Defence +18 Note: All statistics are when the skill is at Cheng 10/12. In addition to buffs, there are also debuffs that decrease character attributes as well as inflict irregular status.